


It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Axel needs a hug, I need a hug, M/M, Pentatonix happened, sobs, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Barry decides to finally get to know Axel properly, and with a visit to the maximum security ward in Iron Heights, he gets a free answers.





	It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamajdandagreaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/gifts).



> I don't even know why I wrote this  
> Yes I do  
> I wanted to go the distance with Axel

_Its not a cry that you hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.._

Barry shut off his CD for now. He pulled the car into the parking lot of Iron Heights. Today would hopefully not be stressful. He took a deep breath before going inside. A guard took him down to the maximum security ward. "I don't know why you're wanting to see Jesse, but here his cell is, go on in." Barry nodded and opened the door, walked in, and sat down. "James.." The man behind the glass looked up. "Allen." Barry took a breath in. "We need to talk.. about Axel." James turned around to face him. "What do you need to know?" Barry bit his bottom lip trying to form a sentence. "He's hiding things from me. I know it's a Trickster thing but-- even you will talk about your childhood." He noticed James' blank face turn slightly somber. "James.. what is he not telling me?" James turned back around, pulling a few envelopes from under the papers on his table/desk. He stood up and slid then through the slot. Barry stood up and took them out, putting them in his coat. James went to sit back down as did Barry. "Axel's childhood was strictly lonely." He stated. "He didn't exactly socialize. I was arrested when he was five, he didn't remember me all that well so it made sense he wouldn't know who I was when we started talking to each other." Barry leaned forward on the chair, listening closely. "When he stated he was bullied was when I brought up the conversation of Martial Arts." Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "We  _only_ talked about him. I eventually started bringing up the family business-- though I didn't announce it as such." James turned around to the desk again. "I told him I needed someone to take on my legacy and he would be  _perfect._ " The word perfect echoed in Barry's head. "He must have been excited because the first sentence of his next letter was 'I would be honored'." They chuckled softly together. "Then things kind of went down hill when he was going into college." Barry straightened himself. "He said he wasn't sure if it was the best idea. I told him to follow what he feels. So he decided to stay in college. Of course there were-- fools. But he took it in kind of a Steve Rogers way. The 'I-Can-Do-This-All-Day' way." Barry chuckled again. "Then it started getting to him. So.. he resorted to something no one really should." Barry's expression flipped. He knew what that meant. He knew plenty of people that did it. Heck-- Cisco used to. Used to. He had gotten out of that habit. "How many times?" Barry asked. "Three. He stopped after he brought it to my attention." Barry nodded. "At least he stopped." James nodded as well. "Eventually it all added up to here he is a Trickster." Barry stood up, heading towards the door. "Thank you, James. Thank you." James smiled slightly. "You're welcome.. Barry." James turned around after Barry closed the door and he felt tears started to build in his eyes.

* * *

Barry walked into Axel's cell, a sigh coming off his lips. "Axel." He called out to the darkened cell. He heard music quietly playing from Axel's MP3. He looked up and took one earbud out. "What?" Barry slid the letters through the slot. "We need to talk." Axel glanced over at the slot then looked at Barry. "How much do you know?" The speedster shook his head. "You should rephrase that." Axel narrowed his eyes and sat up. "How much did he tell you." It came out more a statement than question. "Enough." Barry sat down. "He told me about your past." Axel sighed. "Why does my boyfriend have to be so nosy." He huffed, setting his book down. "The Tragedy Of Julius Caeser?" Barry inquired. "Shakespeare is a thing for me." He nodded then sat back. "I just want you to know. I love you, I do. But you need to understand that some things are just not worth it." The ravenette Trickster sighed. "I know. Why do you think I stopped huh? I stopped being depressed because I found something I could be happy about. Someone that would actually like me for who I am and care about me." He stopped himself. "Then I met you so I had more reason not to." He reached over to his MP3 player and unplugged the headphones, the music playing so he and Barry could hear it. It was  _Secrets_ By _One Republic._ Axel didn't seem to mind singing along. If there was only one thing Barry could choose about Axel he could like, it was his singing voice. " _Til' all my sleeves are stained red. From all the truth that I've said. Come by it honestly I swear.."_ Axel sighed. " _Thought you saw me wink? No. I've been on the brink so, tell me what you want to hear.."_ Barry could feel the tears from Axel's eyes coming to his own.  _"Something that will light those ears.. sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away."_ Of course after Axel had finished singing the song Barry was leaving. "I'll.. visit you Tuesday." He stood up and went over to the glass. "Love you, Punk." Axel chuckled. "Love you, jerk."

 


End file.
